In recent years scientists have become aware of the fact that solar energy has the advantage of being cheap and above all particularly "clean"; increasing awareness of problems connected with the protection of the environment has resulted in the considerable development of research in order to make optimum use of this energy and a whole series of solar-powered apparatus destined especially for heating or cooling purposes and more particularly intended for the inhabitants of sunny or tropical areas has appeared on the market.
In most cases, however, these apparatus are based on the use of large solar panels which are thus particularly bulky and their use is consequently restricted to relatively large installations.
Hitherto a solar apparatus of sufficiently restricted dimensions to be portable, which is able to supply hot water to consumers such as campers or amateur sailors in satisfactory conditions has never been proposed.